1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a card connector.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, card connectors are widely used in electronic products or electronic equipments. A traditional card connector for receiving an electrical card therein usually includes an insulating housing, a plurality of electrical terminals, a group of switch terminals and a shielding shell. The group of switch terminals includes a detecting terminal and a grounding terminal. The electrical terminals are molded in the insulating housing. The group of switch terminals is mounted on the insulating housing. And the shielding shell covers on the insulating housing.
However, when a card pushes the grounding terminal to contact with the detecting terminal, the grounding terminal is easy to tilt upward to make the contact between the grounding terminal and the detecting terminal unsteadily, therefore, it is difficult to judge if the card is completely inserted in the card connector.